kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
084. The Butler, Speculating
The Butler, Speculating (その執事、想像, Sono Shitsuji, Sōzō) is Chapter 84 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary After the shocking revelation, Lawrence Bluewer attempts to explain how many students attending their school will take on important roles in society so it is of the utmost importance that they prevent their generation from desecrating the traditions that have been held in honour for hundreds of years since the founding of the school. He exclaims that the history of the school is the history of England, while Ciel Phantomhive muses about the barely present difference between education and "brainwashing." He then proceeds to tell Lawrence that he was asked to investigate the case by a high-ranking individual and that they will not sit back and do nothing after learning of the truth. However, he states with a mischievous smile that he can ask them to consider the circumstances. After dealing with him, Ciel turns on Undertaker and interrogates him. Undertaker replies nonchalantly that he will give an answer since he had received sufficient "payment" beforehand. Ciel realizes that the Bizarre Dolls have evolved since the Campania incident and Undertaker happily replies that even the dead can evolve, as long as there are episodes. Puzzled, Sebastian Michaelis hypothesizes the mechanism behind the moving corpses as being connecting fake memories to their cinematic records. Undertaker denies this inference, saying it's not that easy. He then proceeds to explain the real reason the corpses are able to move. It is apparent that after death, the individuals review past memories or episodes of their life and this causes a yearning for the future that they could have had. These episodes are described as being a predictive map of the future and Undertaker's fake memories cannot compare to them. By attaching them to the records, this produces movement in the corpses. Undertaker then says that despite all that, the success rate is pretty low, that it is dependent on the quality and quantity of the episodes. Ciel is shocked and drawing a gun on Undertaker, demands his purpose in reviving the dead. Undertaker responds he was just curious to see what comes after the pre-determined end. Sebastian interjects at this point by stating they differ on this topic. He states that exactly because death is such a hopeless and definite end, that is what determines its beauty. Undertaker, feeling that he has said enough, begins to escape but Ciel refuses to let this happen, ordering Sebastian to capture him. He is immediately blocked by Johann Agares, and he confirms the latter's identity as a Bizarre Doll. He remembers how he had this strange feeling when he helped Johann up after he fell down. Undertaker comments on how he was full of episodes and was his masterpiece for now. He then clicks his fingers, causing Derrick Arden's friends to come out and start to attack the rest. Helping Herman Greenhill, Edward Midford yells at them to escape the garden. However, Joanne Harcourt becomes immobilized with fear and Ciel barely pulls him out of the grasp of one of the Bizarre Dolls. Undertaker muses on the fact that Ciel is different from his ancestors. Sebastian then replies that he doesn't seem as though he is in a hurry and questions him as to whether he thought he could keep him down this way (with Johann wrapped around him). He thinks Undertaker is underestimating him but Undertaker explains they merely have different goals. Sebastian's eyes widen as he realizes the Undertaker has positioned himself between the demon and Ciel Phantomhive. Sensing the danger of the situation, Sebastian rejects Ciel's direct order to capture Undertaker; protecting his young master is far more important. Undertaker is amused by Sebastian's predictable decision and tells him he should keep protecting the earl with such devotion. Afterwards, he finally disappears from the wall, completing his escape. Sebastian tells Ciel to stay back as he eliminates a Bizarre Doll. Ciel is frustrated that Sebastian came to him instead of prioritizing the capture of Undertaker with Sebastian retorting that as per their contract, his master's life has first priority. After going through the trouble of cultivating it, he does not wish to let himself be robbed of it. Ciel is silenced by his demonic stare for a while but notices that Joanne had fainted from shock. Sebastian comments on how it was best to let him sleep for a while considering the "after party clean up" was not quite finished yet. When Sebastian finishes off the rest of the Bizarre Dolls, Ciel is troubled with what he should tell Queen Victoria. Sebastian suggests that he tell the truth and Ciel begins to say how it would be hard to believe him when Edward announces that everyone had been safely evacuated. He witnesses the bloody scene with a troubled expression and confesses to Ciel he is scared he might have become like the Prefects, a person who mistakes the sin of murder for justice. Ciel tells him not to worry; so long as he maintains that fear, then he (unlike Ciel himself) is still normal. In the aftermath, Ciel reports every detail to the Queen and the P4 are expelled instead of being sent to jail. This was not due to kindness, but to cover up the huge scandal caused by one of the Queen's relatives dying from his own mistake. Ciel muses that due to the fact they valued tradition over their own lives, this punishment may be even worse than death. As the bodies were being buried in secret, a cover story of Derrick and the others dying in a boating accident was spread through the school and the previous Prefect's Fags were sworn into secrecy, becoming the new Prefects. The daily routine of Weston College seemed to continue as if nothing happened as a scene of McMillan marveling at the new Prefects is shown. Edward tentatively steps onto the lawn, viewing this as a burden instead of a privilege. Meanwhile in Buckingham Palace, Ciel informs Queen Victoria of the corpse resuscitations, which the latter believes. She states that this is a frightening skill which may become a threat to the kingdom and orders Ciel to continue investigating the matter. Upon boarding a carriage, Ciel comments on how tiring the task was and that he wants to hurry home and eat some sweets, which Sebastian promptly offers to make immediately upon returning to the manor. Sebastian gives him a letter from the mailman so that he can occupy himself on the trip. Without reading the contents (which were from McMillan), Ciel tells Sebastian to trash it. The latter attempts to object but Ciel merely states that he will not ever be going back to that "cramped miniature garden" ever again. Arriving home, they see a huge flock of sheep milling about the road and manor grounds with their servants struggling in the midst of it. They cheerily welcome their young master back, and Baldroy explains that old man Sam's fence broke, releasing the animals. One of them breaks from the group and heads to the herb garden, much to Finnian and Snake's protests. Ciel chuckles at the sight. When Sebastian asks him what is the matter, he simply responds that a lawn is just a lawn. He then orders Sebastian to clean the mess up and prepare afternoon tea. In the kitchen, Sebastian is wondering what he should prepare when he finds the envelope and McMillan's letter in his coat pocket. He opens it up and finds a photo of Ciel and his Sapphire Owl teammates after their victory at the cricket tournament. He comments on what a nice shot it is, before scrunching it up and tossing it into the oven's fire. He proceeds to prepare an "exceptionally sweet cake." Meanwhile, back at Buckingham Palace, Queen Victoria tells her aide that a moving corpse that cannot feel pain or fear frightens her. She wonders what will happen if they are attacked by such a monster. John assures her he will protect her in Prince Albert's place. Victoria thanks him but then suggests what sort of allies Bizarre Dolls might make. With a mysterious glint in her eyes, she muses that that would be wonderful. Characters in Order of Appearance *Undertaker *Ciel Phantomhive *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Gregory Violet *Herman Greenhill *Sebastian Michaelis *Derrick Arden *Johann Agares *Clayton *Joanne Harcourt *Edward Midford *Cheslock *McMillan *Queen Victoria *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Snake *Tanaka *John Brown Navigation es:Capítulo 84 ru:Защищающий дворецкий it:Capitolo 84 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc